The Electric Oxygen-Iodine Laser (EOIL) is an emerging concept for a compact, closed-cycle, all-gas-phase, energy transfer laser with high-power military and industrial applications. The EOIL uses an electric discharge of a flowing oxygen gas mixture to generate singlet oxygen metastables, O2(a1Δg), and atomic oxygen, which subsequently react with molecular iodine to excite the atomic iodine lasing transition, I(2P1/2→2P3/2), at 1.315 μm. The viability of EOIL has been recently demonstrated through measurements of positive gain and lasing in low-power laboratory systems. The I(2P1/2) (or I*) excitation mechanism in EOIL is similar to that for the Chemical Iodine Oxygen Laser (COIL), except that dissociation of the reagent iodine, I2, occurs through rapid reactions with atomic oxygen rather than the much less efficient energy transfer from O2(a). COIL systems use an aqueous chemical process to generate O2(a), therefore no atomic oxygen is present, and I2 is dissociated by a complex multi-step process which consumes a portion of the O2(a).